One of the challenges of training persons to perform medical procedures is providing a realistic simulation of the procedure without using an actual live patient. For example, some medical procedures, such as endoscopic surgeries can be dangerous to a patient if performed by an unskilled practitioner. In other cases, it may be desirable to train a medical professional to handle a wide variety of scenarios, some of which may be relatively rare. Such scenarios can be difficult to train because live patients with the condition are seen infrequently. Therefore, simulations systems can be used to provide training to medical professionals without the need for a live patient or a patient with a particular condition. Conventional simulation systems may include a simulated medical device and a simulated patient to provide a more realistic, immersive simulation environment. Aspects of the simulated procedure may also be displayed on a screen to aid the user during the simulation. However, it is difficult to accurately and realistically simulate ultrasound procedures. Thus, there is a need for an ultrasound simulation that provides realistic simulated images to a trainee.